Triangles Are Complicated
by NikitaAlavenst
Summary: Tifa is waiting for Cloud, but people get lonely ya know. R&R Please. Rated M for later chapters and language.
1. Getting Started

**Disclaimer: ** Hmm, no I don't own Final Fantasy or it's characters. If I did. I doubt I'd have this crappy pc. :D

**A/N: **Hark. Well this is my first attempt at a Final Fantasy 7 Fan-fic. Constructive criticism is welcome but please don't be to harsh, I don't think I could take it. R&R please and let me know what you think

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tifa sighed as she looked at the clock and continued to wipe down the counters of her bar. She stopped and looked at the clock once more.

Still no sign of Cloud.

He had come back about a year ago and then left 6 months ago. He'd promised her that he'd be back but, she knew that it was a lie. But somewhere deep down, she had a small hope that he would come back. She had left countless messages on his phone and usually he had at least called her to let her know he was okay. But he hadn't and that worried her.

Just as she was thinking about locking up, someone walked in.

"Were closed, come back at six."

She sighed and didn't look up, assuming that whoever it was would just leave.

"Aww, Lockheart, can't I just stick around?"

She looked up to see Reno. He had been coming around alot lately. She really couldn't care less why, all she wanted was for him to leave. Where ever he went there was always trouble shortly afterwards.

"Reno, like I said, we're closed. Go home." She turned around and started to wash the dishes. He sighed, walked up to the bar and sat down. He sat there until Tifa turned around and actually acknowledged his presence.

"What do you want Reno?" The way she said those words, was vicious.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Lockheart, calm down. All I want is a drink, just one."

He grinned that goofy grin of his and looked at her.

"Come on."

"GO."

"Lockheart."

"NOW."

He sighed some and started to walk out. But Tifa stopped him.

"One drink."

He turned around and smiled at her. "Alright Lockheart!" He quickly made his way back to the counter and took his seat. Tifa poured him a drink and handed it to him.

"Why have you been coming around so much?"

"Because I have been" He grinned and continued to drink his beer. She looked at him blankly for a moment before snapping back to reality.

"You alright? Something on your mind?" He stared at her.

"I…I'm fine." She sighed and took his empty glass and re-filled it. Handing it back to him she cocked her head and looked to him "Why do you care anyways?"

"Just wanted to see what you would say, Lockheart, and just to let you know, I know your lying." He grinned and took a sip of the beer. He sighed. "So, you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"NO"

"Well why not?"

"Because it doesn't concern you."

"I want it to concern me."

"I don't."

"Why not?"

She looked at him and sat down across from him. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe…"

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of his beer.

"Cloud hasn't called. I think something happened. That's it."

"Awww. You're worried about the ass hole. How sweet." He gave her a fake smile. Her eyes widened a bit and she gave him a death stare as she stood up.

"Dammit Reno, get out, NOW."

"I was just kidding."

"Go, now," she paused and looked at him "Or I'll shove your fucking mag-rod up your ass!"

He stood up and looked at her. "You, need to calm down."

She said nothing more but apparently her message got to him because he left shortly after she made that threat.

She looked at the clock, 4 am.

'I should get to bed.' She thought as she walked up the stairs to her room. Changing into her pajamas and setting the alarm she laid down in bed and covered up.

Then the phone rang.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**A/N: ** Alright well that was chapter one :D umm I hoped you enjoyed it and what-not. Now that little button down there is getting lonely! :D


	2. Odds And Ends

**Disclaimer:**

Hmmmm…..nope I _still_ don't own FF7 or the characters or the places! But I do, however, own this story :D!

**A/N: **A BIG thank you to PokeyChanSuperNova for reviewing and totally helping me get this next chapter up! I hope you enjoy and if you have any ideas please let me know! Im ALWAYS open for new ideas. Constructive criticism welcome, but no bashing! Ummm R&R and I hope you enjoy! :D.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

She didn't think as she sprang out of bed and ran to the phone, not wanting to miss the call if it was Cloud. I mean who would call at such an un-godly hour of the night besides Cloud?

"Hello." She was wide-awake.

"Hey Lockheart, didn't think you'd pick up."

Reno

"What the hell do you want? Didn't I just kick you out?!" She was obviously furious with him.

"Hey, calm down. I just left something there. And it's kind of important."

"What"

"Well I, can't tell you."

"Why not?!"

"Cause, now, get your sweet ass down here and let me in"

She slammed the phone down on the receiver and stormed downstairs, unlocking the door and jerking it open. She stepped aside and let him walk in.

"Alright, hurry up and get what you need to get, I need to sleep, unlike you Reno." She stood there, hands on hips.

"Aww, but Lockheart, what I want isn't going to be so easy to get." He grinned.

"What?"

"Nothing." He grinned and walked behind the bar. He knelt down for a moment and then stood up, hands in pockets.

"Well, did you get what you needed?" She stood there tapping her fingers on the counter.

"Yep. Now, I shall be on my way." He gave a fake smile then walked out, closing the door behind him.

She walked over and locked the door going back upstairs to bed.

Oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

"Awww come on Tifa!!" I stood there my hands on my hips looking her in the eyes. "I don't want to help!" I figured if I whined, she'd let me off the hook.

"Yuffie, I _really_ need your help today," She looked at me. "I'll even pay you if you help out."

Dammit, she's looking at me with that help me or I'll throw you out look again. Man! Just when I thought I could come and visit _without_ having to help her out for once.

I sighed and put my hands on my hips. "Fiiine. What do you need help with?"

I shouldn't have asked.

"Well, the rush is about to start and I need you to help me get things done. I usually fall so behind that some of the newer customers I get walk out before I even get to them."

Her glanced moved from the door to the phone then back to me, I could tell, I'm a Ninja. I think I gave a small smile. Crap! She's gonna think I'm happy that im helping out! Hurry Yuffie hurry! Change the subject!

"Is something on your mind Teef? You don't seem yourself."

Ohhh, she grimaced! /Woah Yuffie, biig word!/ Well I think I just hit something that was supposed to be left untouched. Man! Now im gonna have to hear about her problems. Is there no escape?

She frowned.

"Yuffie, no one has heard anything from Cloud, in months. He's usually called by now, he _never _goes this long without calling someone and letting them know that he's still alive.

I blinked a couple times.

"Yeah I guess your right, I didn't really realize it until you said something." I stared at her and then looked down.

"Well then," She started. "You can wash and dry dishes."

She looked upset. Stupid, stupid, stupid, Yuffie! Why the hell would you even do that?!

"Alright Teef." I smiled and started my gruesome task.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

The bell to the door rang, and someone walked in. Tifa looked over her shoulder to see Reno again.

"So I guess you weren't lying about seeing me tomorrow huh?" She frowned somewhat.

"Haha, I guess not." He grinned and walked in a little further. "So uhh, what are you two doing huh?"

"Oh umm, we are CLEANING!" Yuffie smiled and accidentally dropped a dish during her jumping fit.

"YUFFIE!" Tifa looked at her, her hands on her hips.

She looked down, "Im sooooo sorry Teef.." And at that, probably because she didn't want to clean up anymore, she hightailed it out of there and slammed the door behind her.

Tifa blinked for a moment and then sighed and started to walk towards the broom. Until Reno decided to cut in for some odd reason.

"Hey umm…..need any help?" Without letting her answer he snatched up the broom and picked up the mess, throwing it away in the trash and placing the broom back into the corner.

"Y-you didn't need to umm….do that…" She blushed a little but quickly regained composure. Of course Reno noticed and walked over to her. She kept trying to make his eyes meet hers but she, of course being Tifa, and still having feelings for Cloud, kept avoiding his eyes.

Then he placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her close to him and kissed her slowly on her rose red lips.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Well that was chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! Ummm that little button, on the left down there….it needs lovin' badly!! :D


	3. My View Tifa

**Disclaimer:**

No I _STILL_ do not own the cast and settings of FF7, if I did, I wouldn't be where iam right now and this fic, probably wouldn't be. :D

**A/N: **This chapter and the next chapter will be exactly the same except for who is telling the story. Chapter 3 is Tifa's point of view and Chapter 4 is going to be Reno's point of view. Soo, um R&R and I hope you enjoy :D.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My eyes widened, I wasn't sure exactly how to react to this. I had to pull away but, for some reason, I just couldn't. Finally, after what's seemed like hours to me, I pulled away. I was blushing; I could feel the blood in my face all warm. No Tifa, don't blush, don't give him any hope, what he did was wrong! I shook my head and looked at his face for a split second before slapping him clear across the face. He flinched a bit. Good job Tifa….he deserved it.

"Why would you even consider doing that Reno?"

He laughed. LAUGHED!

"If Cloud were here he would ha-"

Now he's cutting me off?

"Would have what? Huh darling? Beat me senseless? You wanna know the reason I've been around so much?"

Silence

"Do you!?"

"YES!" I couldn't help myself; I had to scream at him. Just looking at him right now made me so…..angry.

"Well," He sat down at the bar. "We had contact with Cloud up until about a month ago, then nada. All the members of AVALANCHE we talked to had no clue either; you were the only one we hadn't spoken to so," He put his hands into his pockets.

I stared at him in awe for a couple of seconds then regained composure. I had to say something; I couldn't just stand there and stare at his dumb, yet slightly appealing ass. Wait what! Ahh.

"You mean you talked to him? He's alive?"

He grinned….the nerve.

"As of a month ago, we have no clue."

He paused for a moment and that worried me.

"He was talking about Aerith and shit right before we lost contact with him. He was talking one day and the next, nothing."

I looked down to the floor. Aerith, but she's dead. Sephiroth killed her. I remember it. So vividly. I looked at him as seriously as I could.

"A-Aerith?"

"Yep, that's what Shinra said."

"O-oh, I see."

"You alright?"

"N-not really…" I looked down and I think I started to cry a bit.

Warm arms wrapped around me, a loving figure embracing me. Comforting me. Holding me close to him. Tightly.

"I…wanna be there for you, Lockheart."

I flinched and tightened up my body slightly before resting my head on his shoulder, crying softly to myself softly, feelings for Cloud, there but hidden away for the time being.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: **Alright I think I can safely say that in not very happy with this chapter. My mind was kinda blank while writing it and im not very good with writing in the first person. But, other than that, please review, and if you have any ideas, let me know .


	4. My View Reno

**Disclaimer:**

Ugh, do I even have to do again? NO I do NOT own FF7 or its wonderful characters or settings…alright?!

**A/N: ** For starters, I would like to say thanks to PokeyChanSuperNova for helping me with the idea for chapter 3 and 4. Alright, here's Reno's POV. Hmm I can't say much here unless enjoy it I suppose. And review please!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Whoo hoo! Wow, if that wasn't spur of the moment then I don't know what is. But I think I've always wanted to kiss Lockheart.

I grinned a bit as she pulled away from me. Ahhhaaa I made her blush! Heh heh. Oh wait, what's she doing? Shit….no.

Ouch.

She just slapped me. Oh great, now im going to hear it.

"Why would you even consider doing that Reno?"

I just laughed. Shit , made her madder.

"If Cloud were here he would ha-"

Alright time to cut her off. Ugh Cloud, the real reason Im here anyways.

"Would have what? Huh darling? Beat me senseless? You wanna know the reason I've been coming around so much?"

Silence, maybe she doesn't wanna know.

"Do you?!?"

"YES!"

Whoo, she just yelled at me! Haha, well better tell her before I get slapped again.

I went to the bar and took a seat, sighing deeply.

"Well, we had contact with Cloud up until about a month ago, then nada. All the members of AVALANCHE we talked to had no clue either; you were the only one we hadn't spoke to so." I slid my hands into my pockets and stood up."

She stared at me for a minute or so then made a funny face.

"You mean you talked to him? He's alive?"

I grinned; didn't I just tell her that we lost contact a month ago? Oh well, I guess I'll be more blunt about it.

"As of a month ago, we have no clue."

I paused, I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to say the next part, but I better, for her sake.

"He was talking about Aerith and shit right before we lost contact with him. He was talking one day and the next, nothing."

Maybe I shouldn't have said anything, she looks really upset, like, a lots going through her head, maybe she wasn't ready for it. Hey. Why should I care anyways?!

She looked at me, so serious, but I could tell there was despair in her eyes.

A-Aerith?"

"Yep, that's what Shinra said" I tried to act bluntly and not care but how could I?

"O-oh, I see."

"You alright?"

"No…not really…"

She seemed to trail off and tears began in her eyes. I had to do something but. She's just another piece of ass to me right? Right Reno? Wait, she's the only girl I can't have, maybe I can change that, maybe. Aw fuck it.

I walked over to her and wrapped her in my warm embrace and pulled her close. I tried my best to comfort her but lets just say, this isn't my strong point.

"I…wanna be there for you, Lockheart." I whispered it softly, into her ear. She tightened up her body a bit but then relaxed. She rested her head on my shoulder and cried softly. I went from tough guy to caring man in 5 minutes flat? Well at least for now anyways.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N:** Well that was chapter 4. I would really love some feedback. Really, if I had as many reviews as I have views, well I might have more than just four chapters up. I would really like to know what you guys wanna see happen, with Cloud or Reno or Tifa or anyone else for that matter. So thanks for taking your sweet time reading this and please,

_**REVIEW!!**_

Thanks :D


End file.
